


the three failed attempts (and the one that works).

by Tracemaker



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Yukwon is an idiot, jaehyo is very unhelpful, taeil is a cute ball of fluff, wrote this at 3am please don't judge me bye, zico is well- zico.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracemaker/pseuds/Tracemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukwon tries to ask Jiho out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the three failed attempts (and the one that works).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jihomonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihomonn/gifts).



He's trying his best, he really freaking is, but the issue is that Jiho is the most stubborn assfuck on the planet. Maybe he's coming on too strong, he can't help himself on that one, but what else can you do when Woo Jiho is a stubborn dickface?

Yukwon questioned why he put up with Jiho's shit for so long, or even why he wants to go out on a shitty date with him. Jiho probably isn't even interested in someone like him.

Yeah, okay, he has great looks and he can hold a decent musical note but that doesn't guarantee that Jiho will bat him an eyelash. It doesn't guarantee anything at all, really.

So Jaehyo comes in and suggests to Jiho that he should get out more and that Yukwon is a great person to be with. Jiho stares at Jaehyo and tells him to buzz off from his room because he was, in fact, busy.

Shitty attempt number one failed.

For attempt two, he doesn't rely on Jaehyo's shit skills on convincing Jiho. He goes to text Jiho something but of course, Jihoon comes up behind him, freaking him out and making him press 'send' before he even finishes him goddamn message.

Yukwon almost whacked Jihoon upside the head especially since he ended up typing "Jiho do you wnashsjdksksk" because he may, or may not have, keyboard smashed before actually hitting send.

Embarrassing.

Jiho texts him back with a "What the fuck, Yukwon?" and it's official, attempt two is failing so he aborts mission.

Yukwon obviously isn't very good at this. At all. It's almost ridiculous at how bad he is. Almost.

Attempt three isn't successful either. Jiho is sitting at the kitchen table and Jaehyo was nice enough to 'invite' him over. He finds an excuse to go into the kitchen to talk to Jiho and well, he doesn't even notice his presence at first.

Yukwon is not sure of what to say so he just asks something really stupid, I mean it's not like Yukwon would know where everything is in Jaehyo's household.

Jiho looks up briefly, practically eyeing Yukwon and wow, he feels hot all of a sudden. (He blames Jaehyo's house's heat). "Top shelf." And goes back to writing stuff in his notebook.

And Yukwon grabs whatever he claimed he wanted and fled the fuck out of there. Yukwon was not getting anywhere.

Taeil, who also knew Jiho, shook his head. "You let Jaehyo, out of all people, try to convince Jiho to hang out with you?" He snorts and pushes his glasses up. "Bad decision."

Yukwon facedesks and lets out a muffled "I'm desperate at this point." before looking back at Taeil. "I obviously can't do this, he's a hard ass from what I've seen."

"He is most definitely a hard ass and that makes me wonder why you'd like such a nincompoop." Taeil replies while sipping some of his tea. "If you want his attention, you have to be straightforward."

Yukwon makes a face. "Okay, so I should straight out say, 'Hi, I'm Yukwon and I've been cheaply trying to ask you out on a date.' Makes a lot of sense."

Taeil smacks Yukwon's forehead lightly. "You ninny, I'm not saying that. Just ask him to hang out with you. You're making it more difficult than you need to make it."

Maybe Yukwon should just give up on Jiho because he's not man enough for this (and he'll admit that he's a bit of a wuss when it comes to Jiho). "I'll see what I can do."

Yukwon comes over a few days later (Jaehyo has to reassure him that Jiho is home even though he never leaves) and decides to just do it. If he gets rejected, which he is positive he will, he's prepared himself. Somewhat.

Taeil and Jaehyo practically push him into the living room since Jiho is in there and he says an audible "What the fuck," which attracted Jiho's attention, making him freeze. "Uh."

Jiho's raising an eyebrow at him and is staring at Yukwon this time, notebook forgotten on the table and Yukwon doesn't know what to say. At all.

Taeil and Jaehyo are probably watching from a distance (maybe that's why Jiho looked to the side for a brief moment) and Yukwon wants to flee. "Um, hello?"

Jiho leans back against the couch and says a 'hey' back. Taeil facepalms and Jaehyo is laughing in the distance because holy shit, this is awkward and a half.

Jiho is obviously waiting for him to say something and wow, Yukwon decides that he's embarrassed himself already so might as well do it more. "Do you want to go out with me? Wait- no I mean, do you want to hang out with me? Or not, that's okay too but-"

Jiho cuts him off by laughing and he stands up, moving to pat and squish Yukwon's cheek. "You're cute so yeah, sure." And Yukwon is dead inside. "I'll see you later, Yukwon."

And Jiho walks out of the living room, moving into the kitchen to bonk Taeil and Jaehyo's heads together. "You two are suckish."

Yukwon can hear Taeil and Jaehyo complaining about Jiho being an ass (or a ninny as Taeil tends to say).

Well, attempt four was successful at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the car on my way home from block b cause oh my lord I am so high on feels someone murder me.
> 
> oh and I know my loser friend likes zikwon so here we go. you're welcome :•)


End file.
